


Ang Huling Pagtanaw Sa Araw (Isang "Heneral Luna" fanfic)

by Cat_Sparrow



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fanfiction, Filipino Character, Gen
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Sparrow/pseuds/Cat_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang huling bilin ng Heneral. Ang huling tungkulin ni Kapitan Eduardo Rusca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang Huling Pagtanaw Sa Araw (Isang "Heneral Luna" fanfic)

Disclaimer: Fictional. Batay ito sa imahinasyon ng awtor. Kung may hawig ang mga pangyayaring ito sa kasaysayan ay nagkakataon lamang (subalit ang parte ng liham ay may katotohanan).

***

"Ang Huling Pagtanaw sa Araw"

***

Dahan-dahang lumapit si _Sor_ Clemencia sa isang nakahukot na anyo sa paanan ng hagdan ng kumbento. Walang imik ito, at ang mukha nito'y nakukubli ng mga tila nagsasayaw na anino.

Isa itong binata, isang dating kawal na naglingkod sa bayan sa karurukan ng digmaang Pilipino't Amerikano. Sa palagay ni _Sor_ Clemencia, wala pang treinta anyos ang binata, walang asawa, walang anak. Wari ang laman ng puso't isipan nito ay ang kapakanan ng Filipinas.

Paalala ng _Madre Superior_ na mag-ingat siya sa presensya ng binata. Sumailalim ito sa pamumuno ng nasawing Heneral Antonio Luna. Naging bihag ito ng Presidente Aguinaldo sa tanging dahilan na siya'y lumaban nang ito'y tinangkang puksain ng mga tauhan ni Kapitan Janolino.

Pilit na pinigil ni _Sor_ Clemencia ang kanyang paggunita. Isa lang ang kanyang tungkulin kung bakit ipinadala siya ng _Madre Superior_ sa harap ng lalaking ito.

May huling bilin ang Heneral Antonio Luna.

May haka-haka si _Sor_ Clemencia na malamang hindi inaasahan ng Heneral na ang kanyang tapat na kapitan na si Eduardo Rusca ang magpapatupad sa bilin na ito.

Salungat sa kalooban ng mabuting madre ay naalala niya ang lahat ng kaganapan noong araw ng ika-lima ng Hunyo, mga ilang linggo na ang nakalipas.

Nandoon siya nang pinaslang ang Heneral.

Sa una'y abala siya sa kusina; katatapos lang mananghalian ang madla ng _casa parroquial_ , nang makarinig siya ng mga sigaw--isang umugong na putok ng riple, kasunod ang namamayaning galit na tinig ng Heneral. Lagi raw itong mainit ang ulo, laging ubos ang pasensya, at walang patid sa tahasang pag-iinsulto sa ilang mga taga-Kabite. Magaspang ang pananalita, marahas, mayabang...

Bahagyang namalas ang lahat na iyon ni _Sor_ Clemencia. Habang nagsitaguan ang karamihan sa mga loobang sulok ng kumbento ay buong-tapang niyang inusisa ang mga pangyayari. Tila wala siya sa kanyang loob noong panahong iyon. Nagawa pa niyang dumungaw sa may patyo habang pinagbabaril at pinagtataga ang sinasabing walang pakundangang Heneral.

Naramdaman niya ang kanyang sakal na paghinga, ang paninikip ng kanyang dibdib, ngunit hindi magawang bumaling si _Sor_ Clemencia na palayo. Hindi siya makaalis sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Duguan ang paligid. Nanlamig ang kanyang buong katawan. Hindi niya namalayan ang pagpatak ng luha sa kanyang mukha.

May napaslang, may pumaslang. Ganoong kapayak.

Kasama ng Heneral ang dalawa niyang tapat na pinuno. Nasawi rin ang isa nitong Koronel--hindi na maalala ni _Sor_ Clemencia ang pangalan nito. May isa pa itong kasamang kawal... ito'y lumaban, dinepensa ang sarili. Nagtamo ito ng pinsala: dagdag sa pagdaplis ng isang bala sa noo nito ay bigla lamang itong sinundan ng pagbabaril samantalang ito'y sumuko na't ginapusan. Nasugatan ito nang malubha. Nawalan ito ng malay.

Kay lalim ng poot ng mga tauhan ni Kapitan Janolino kay Heneral Luna at sa mga kasamahan nito.

Halos isang buwan na ang dumaan. Naghilom ang mga sugat ng dating Kapitan Eduardo Rusca. Tinanggalan ito ng ranggo. Isa na lamang itong hamak na mamamayan. Kung ito'y nanlukuksa ay hindi pa ito mabasa ni _Sor_ Clemencia.

"Señor," panimulang tawag ni _Sor_ Clemencia sa anyong kaharap niya.

Tumingala ang binata. Sa kabila ng patag nitong ekpresyon ay may nahagilap ng matinding kahapisan si _Sor_ Clemecia sa mata ng lalaki. Ang sugat nito'y higit pa sa sugat ng katawan. Ang mismong kaluluwa nito'y nagdudurusa. Hindi niya maiwasan ang saglit na pagpuna sa mukha ng dating kawal. Nakalitaw ang isang maputlang pilat sa noo nito.

Hindi muna kumibo ang binatang nangangalang Rusca. Minsan lang itong tumango. Kapagkuwa'y tumuwid ang tindig nito, at sa bahagyang gulat ng mabuting madre ay nagdiretsong tingin ang binata sa kanya, tila siya'y sinasiyasat.

Nang hindi pa nagsalita si Rusca ay inunahan na ito ni _Sor_ Clemencia.

 _"Señor,"_ pag-ulit niya. May dala siyang nakabalot na parsela. Agad-agad na dinapuan ito ng titig ng binata. Batid ni _Sor_ Clemencia na nagdadanas ito ng lubos na pagtitimpi. Marahang inabot niya ang parselang ito sa kamay ni Rusca.

"Ito ang mga natitirang kagamitan ng Heneral," saad ni _Sor_ Clemencia. 

Tila'y hindi makapaniwala ang binata. "Paano...?"

"Nagmakaawa ang _Madre Superior_ kay _Señor_ Buencamino. Kahit papaano ay nalaman niya na hawak ng ginoo ang sulat ng Heneral para sa kanyang ina. Ilang araw ring pinakiusapan si Señor Buencamino. May ina rin naman ito... ano ang mararamdaman ng isang ina kapag ipinagkakait sa kanya ang huling bilin ng isang anak?"

Tumitig lamang si Rusca sa kanya. Wari'y umamo ang mukha nito.

"Sa huli'y pinabigyan siya ng ginoo. Aanhin niya ang kagamitan ng isang nasira at nasawing pinuno ng presidente? Isa lamang itong duguang uniporme't may kaunting palamuti."

"...ang tabas na gawa ng kanyang kapatid na si Juan," ang kagyat na bulong ng binata.

Kumurap si _Sor_ Clemencia. Maamo rin ang boses ni Rusca. Para itong puno ng tahimik na paggunita.

Hindi na alam ni _Sor_ Clemencia kung ano pa ang nararapat na sabihin sa nagdadalamhating binata kundi, "Magpapatatag ka, _Señor."_

Nasa kamay na ni Rusca ang parsela. Unti-unting nangatal ang mga bisig nito.

"Salamat, _Sor_ Clemencia," ani Rusca. Sa kabila ng lahat ay buo pa rin ang kanyang tinig.

Nagpalaam ang binata. Sumakay ito sa karitelang maghahatid sa kanya sa pinakabayan ng Cabanatuan. Noon lamang nalaman ni _Sor_ Clemencia na hindi man lang siya nagpakilala ang sarili sa lalaki, ngunit sa kanyang pagtataka'y natuklasan ni Rusca ang kanyang pangalan.

May misteryo ring bumabalot sa binatang iyon.

***

Nag-iisang nagmumuni-muni si Eduardo Rusca habang nakasakay sa tren pabalik ng Maynila. Nandoon si _Doña_ Laureana, ang nagluluksang ina ng kanyang pinakamamahal na Heneral.

Humigpit ang kapit niya sa nakabalot na parselang nakaipit sa kanyang gilid. Sumagi sa kanyang isipan ang hitsura ng Heneral na nakahandusay sa lupa, walang buhay, walang kibo, bahagyang nakadilat pa... puno ng masidhing laban hanggang sa huli.

Nasaan siya noong mga oras na iyon?

Nagpapakaduwag. Nabigla siya sa pagkakabaril kay Kolonel Paco. Nagitla, nataranta, naguluhan. Bakit bigla na lamang silang pinagpuputukan? Sa kaalaman niya'y dumalo sila sa himpilan ng presidente dahil ipinatawag nito ang Heneral.

Naparalisa ang kanyang pag-iisip. Hindi lumaon ay naubusan siya ng bala. Wala na siyang laban. Wala na si Paco. Marahil wala na rin ang Heneral. Siya'y nag-iisang nahihigitan. Wala na ring saysay kung itatapon pa niya ang kanyang buhay. Para ito sa wala. Bakit siya sumuko? Bakit pa siya nabuhay? At bakit, sa kabila ng lahat, nagpumilit pa siyang mabuhay?

Wala na siyang silbi. Hindi na siya maaring mapabilang sa kahit anong hukbo ng presidenteng Aguinaldo. Dumagsa ang kapaitan sa kanyang kalooban. Kay raming tanong na tila hindi masasagot kailanman na umiikot sa kanyang isipan, na pumupukaw sa kanyang nanlulupaypay na diwa.

Ano ang natamo niyang karangalan? Hindi na niya mahigitan ang pagiging isang Kapitan. At ano pa ang silbi ng pagtataas sa kanyang ranggo? Kahihiyaan. Siya'y nilulon ng kahinaan ng loob. Inutil. Ang pinakaayaw ng Heneral sa lahat ay ang mga inutil.

Balita niya'y iniligpit din ang magkapatid na Bernal. Kung sino man ang may kagagawan nito ay tumalilis sa kanyang kaalaman. Paano kung gumanti siya? May mabuting kahinatnan ba ang lahat sa huli? Nag-iisa na lamang siya. Tumatak iyon sa kanyang puso.

Minsan ay dinalaw siya ni Joven, ang batang mamamahayag. Kinumusta siya. Sa ngayon ay hindi makasulat nang maayos ang binata dahil sa pinsalang natamo niya sa kanang kamay. Nagpapagaling din ito. Isa itong anak ng kumandante. Ito'y iniligtas ng tadhana: isang mapalad na bata. Ngunit sa maikling panahon ng sila'y nagkita ay namalas din ni Rusca ang pagdadalamhati sa mata ni Joven. Nalarawan ng nakababatang lalaki ang kanyang sariling matinding kalungkutan, ang napakamalupit na pagsisisi.

Pagmamahal sa bayan, ngunit humantong ang lahat sa wala.

Pagsasakripisyo sa gitna ng pakikipagdigma, ngunit umuwi ito sa masaklap na pagkatalo.

Sa wakas ay nakarating si Rusca sa kanyang destinasyon.

Ipinara niya ang sakay niyang karitela sa harap ng isang kahoy-at-bato na bahay.

Walang alam si Doña Laureana tungkol sa liham ng kanyang anak. Itinabi lamang ito ng Heneral kung sakaling masawi siya sa digmaan. Subalit hindi sa pakikipaglaban sa Amerikano ito nasawi, kundi sa kamay ng kapwang Pilipino.

Nangatal muli ang mga kamay ni Rusca. Maingat niyang hinigpitan ang kanyang hawak sa parsela. Tila hawak niya ang mga huling salita ng Heneral sa kanya.

Isang mapagbirong, "Isa kang matakaw na anak-puta. Wala kang ginawa kundi kumain!"

Hindi naiwasang mapangiti nang bahagya si Rusca sa alaala na iyon. Wala na ang kanyang pinakamamahal na Heneral. Kailanma'y hindi na niya maririnig ang umalingawngaw nitong tinig. Ang mga tinig nina Paco, Manual, at Jose.

Hinubaran ni Rusca ang kanyang sombrero. Sandali niyang minasdan ang nakapinid na pinto, ang mga saradong bintana. Waring walang tao sa tirahan, ngunit alam ni Rusca sa kanyang kaibuturan na nasa loob si _Doña_ Laureana, nakayuko sa harap ng kanilang maliit na altar, humihikbi kahit isang buwan na ang lumipas. Bitbit ang medalya ng Mahal na Birhen, hawak ang rosaryo. Nalulunod sa sakit.

Nilapitan si Rusca sa maikling hagdan patungo sa pinto ng tahanan ng mga Luna. Sa isang malalim na buntonghininga, iniangat ni Rusca ang kanyang kamao at marahang kumatok.

Nagsimulang lumubog ang araw. Hinunihan ng mga kuliglig ang kanilang mapanglaw na awit.

 

-Wakas-


End file.
